Dragon's Twilight
by TheGuyWithNoUsername
Summary: After helping Rarity with another dress, Spike discovers she has a fiance. Brokenhearted, Spike begins to discover that maybe the one for him has been there since the beginning. First story, but be honest with opinions please. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hello random person, I've been reading fanfiction for a long time and have finally decided to attempt actually writing a story of my own. I know my writing style is probably far from perfect, but I hope you find still this story entertaining. :)****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was a peaceful, slightly overcast day in Ponyville as Spike was walking towards the front door of Rarity's shop, The Carousel Boutique. Spike knew today was a pivotal point for him; he had something very special to ask the purple maned, white pony. He was worried about how this might turn out, but, he knew it was either going to be today or not at all. After stopping and taking a deep breath, he continued marching forward.

"Come on…I can do this!" Spike said to encourage himself. Spike approached the door, nervously opening it and walking inside. After closing the door he noticed Rarity surrounded by piles of fabric and balls of thread, already hard at work on a blue tinted dress. "Hey Rarity!" Spike said in a half-nervous tone as he approached her.

Rarity looked over to see the purple and green dragon, "Oh, hello, Spike! I'm terribly sorry I didn't hear you come in. I've been working on this dress since yesterday morning!" Rarity said as she continued to stitch her current project.

"How long have you been working on it today?" Spike asked as he stopped right beside the fashion designer.

"Since yesterday morning." Rarity flatly stated as she slipped back into focus mode.

Spike became a little worried at her statement, "You mean you haven't slept at all? Why is this project so important?" Spike asked.

"This dress needs to be done by six at the latest! It's for a very special gala tomorrow night!" Rarity exclaimed with the realization that the current time was 2 O'clock, "Oh, dear! I'm sorry spike, but, could you be a dear and bring me that blue thread over there?" Spike happily obliged.

After the dress was finished Rarity looked as if a big weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, "Thank you, Spike! I wouldn't have been able to finish this dress on time if you hadn't helped!" Rarity said with great relief.

"Ah, it was nothing." Spike said in a flattered voice.

"Actually it was much more than nothing. This dress isn't for a client, this dress is actually my dress for the gala I told you about earlier." Rarity stated, looking over the dress one more time.

It didn't matter to Spike however, he was just glad to be helpful. Now that they were done with the dress, Spike knew it was now or never, "Rarity? Could I ask you something?" Spike asked with an obvious voice crack.

"Of course, what is it?" Rarity responded with a still grateful tone.

Spike took a deep breath and began "Well…You and I have known each other for awhile now and we've become fairly close friends, I'd like to think, and…I-I was wondering if you'd want to go ou-" Spike was cut off by the front door of the boutique opening up.

"Oh, why hello, Rarity!" Exclaimed a pure white colt with blond mane, top hat, and tuxedo.

"Hello, Reginald!" greeted Rarity as she ran up to hug him.

Reginald? Could there be a more generic, snooty name? Spike thought to himself as he crossed his arms.

As Rarity broke the hug she said, "Spike, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Reginald!" Spike became shocked at this statement.

"Fiancé?" Spike stuttered in unbelief, "B-But I…when? What? Why?" Spike rambled, his heart now in pieces.

"What's wrong, Spike?" Rarity questioned.

"Oh…I-It's nothing…" Spike lied.

Rarity realized that she never finished hearing Spike's question, "What did you want to ask me, deary? I'm sorry you got interrupted the first time."

"...Never mind…" Spike began as he slowly turned away and started walking to the door, dragging his tail on the ground behind him. "It's nothing…it's probably for the best…" Spike stated as he walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go home for today..." Spike said on his way out.

The door shut and the two were left staring. "Rarity, is that the dragon who helps you on occasion?" Reginald asked curiously.

"Yes, he's really helpful and has surprising design sense. I wonder what made him so sad?" Rarity pondered, a little worried about her friend.

Spike was walking slowly back to the library, stopping every so often to think. "How could I have waited so long?" Spike muttered as his head drooped.

On his way back he noticed how cloudy the sky was. When he looked up, he felt a drop of rain hit, "You know…rain usually calms me down. But, not today…" Spike said as the rain picked up, "Really? Could it get any wor-" Spike started before a huge bolt of lightning struck a tree a few meters away, "Never mind…" Spike stated in fear of what would have happened if he had finished that statement.

Spike was continuing his walk when; "Spike!" yelled a familiar voice in the distance.

"Twilight?" Spike said while looking around.

"Spike, we need to hurry and get back to the library!" yelled the lavender mare, who was wearing a yellow raincoat, as she ran up to the purple and green dragon.

"Alright, Twi, I'm coming." Spike stated as the storm continued to worsen.

The two began to run back to the library, "Twi, why are we running? It's been proven my Mythbuckers that we'll stay dryer if we walk." Spike pointed out while continuing to run.

"It's not staying dry I'm worried about!" Twilight said while pointing Spike's attention to the swirling mass of wind in the distance.

"A tornado!" Spike exclaimed as both his and Twilight's pace quickened. "Rainbow Dash would be out of town when this happens…" Spike stated in a panicked tone.

Twilight, while running, responded, "The other Pegasus ponies should be able to get rid of it. Meanwhile, let's just hope it doesn't go towards the Library."

"Is it ironic that the library is basically a giant tree and yet that's where we're going for protection from the storm?" Spike asked while hurrying behind.

This caused Twilight to get a little annoyed, "Spike, we live in a world filled with talking animals, magic, and in some cases talking magic animals. Do you really think NOW is the time to start questioning things?" Twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight, you're talking as if we're in some kind of cartoon!" Spike stated while trying to keep up with Twilight.

Many more fourth wall gags later and they had finally reached the library, "Whew, we made it!" Twilight said, opening the front door. "I'm so glad we made it out of that storm!" Twilight exclaimed happily.

"Yeah…" Spike said, now out of danger, his mind was free to go back to the earlier disappointment.

Twilight began to relax when she saw Spike lying face down on the couch, "Spike, are you okay?" Twilight asked only to receive no response. "Spike, please answer…" Twilight requested.

"Mphmph…mphphm mph mphmph…" Spike said with his face refusing to leave the couch.

"You are aware I can't understand you like that, right?" Twilight asked. She was confused as to why Spike's mood was now that of depression. "Spike…what's wrong?" she asked again.

Spike got up from the couch and began to walk upstairs to his bed; "I don't want to talk about it right now…" he sadly replied.

"Spike…" Twilight began as she walked after him, "You know you can tell me anything. What's bothering you?" she asked in a caring voice. A realization suddenly hit her, "Is it about Rarity?"

Spike stopped for a second but didn't turn around.

"Well…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, please let me know what you thought of it!**

**I'll try to post more soon if people like it!****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked the first chapter of this story!  
**

**I planned to finish editing and upload this chapter earlier, sorry about the delay. :/  
**

**The next chapter might take a while before it's uploaded because of something that happened day before yesterday, again I apologize.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"So the dress you were assisting Rarity to make was for a gala for her and her fiancé." Twilight began, "Spike, I feel really guilty about this…"

"Why, Twilight? You didn't know…did you?" Spike questioned.

Twilight shook her head in confirmation, "I knew Rarity had a fiancé, however, I was afraid to tell you because of how you might take it…" Twilight said ashamedly.

Spike took a second before speaking, "It's…It's okay, I knew I didn't stand a chance with her…I don't know if I even stand a chance with anypony…" Spike claimed.

"Don't say things like that!" Twilight stated in a sudden tone change that caused Spike jump back a little.

"Sorry…" Spike apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, I just don't think you should ever say there's not a chance something might happen. I mean, granted, you didn't stand much of a chance to begin with and there isn't much chance of you being with Rarity now…" at this Spike became more depressed, "but, that doesn't mean you should beat yourself up over it! I mean the right pony or…err…dragon will eventually come along." Twilight stated before things went silent.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, a slight smile came over him. Spike knew Twilight was trying to help, but the way she rambled when she didn't know how to phrase things would make anypony else feel worse. As for Spike, he was used to it and it strangely helped him feel a little better. "Thanks, Twi." Spike said, still smiling.

Both were once again silent. It had been so long since they actually held a conversation with each other that neither one knew what to say next...

"Oh! I haven't made dinner yet!" Spike realized as he went back to his normal demeanor.

"Spike, if you want, I could use my magic to make something tonight?" Twilight volunteered.

Spike cringed at the thought, flashbacks of the few times Twilight cooked popped into his head. "Uh Twi? Remember the last time you used magic to cook? It caused dinner to try to eat US!" Spike stated with fear in his voice.

"I-It wasn't that bad!" She embarrassedly proclaimed, "After I cast another spell, that got rid of it!"

At this Spike's fear slowly turned to laughter, "You only used a teleport spell on the monster! Somepony caught it in Manehatten two days later!" Spike finished as he fell onto the floor in a burst of laughter.

"Right, I'll go start dinner then." An annoyed Twilight started, "I've learned a few new spells that shou-" "NO!" Spike interjected as he scrambled to stop Twilight.

.

After they ate the dinner that **Spike** had prepared, Spike was clearing the table while Twilight was in her study doing some late night reading as was usual for the purple bookaholic.

"I wonder how long this storm is going to last…" Spike said to himself as he picked up the last plate off of the oaken dinner table. "It's been a long time since we've had a storm that was this bad…" Just as Spike finished talking, thunder struck the ground with a loud boom and the power proceeded to go out.

"Great…" Spike sarcastically stated.

After setting the plate back down, Spike felt around for the old, bronze candle display that was on the kitchen table. After a few minutes of blindly feeling around, Spike finally found it and took one from the set.

"Ah-ha!" Spike exclaimed. Spike blew a quick fireball that lit the candlewick in a bright green flicker, "I better go check on Twilight." Spike said to himself as he exited the kitchen.

He made his way out of the kitchen and into the main room, his green flamed candle as his guide. Spike arrived at the door to the study and opened it to find that there was already a bright light in the room, "Hey, Spike, I decided to use my magic to make a light so I could continue with my studies." Twilight said while making a glow emanate from her horn.

Spike saw Twilight covered up in a blue blanket in the far back corner of the room. He noticed a pale green book open In front of her, "What are you studying?" Spike asked as he walked over to her.

"I'm currently looking through a book about the different types of architecture through out the world." Twilight informed.

Spike knew it would be something odd. "Hey, Twi, could I…maybe…look on with you?" Spike asked while walking over to her.

"I thought you wouldn't be interested in reading about something like this." Said a slightly surprised Twilight.

Spike sat down beside her, "I was just curious as to what buildings might look like in other countries like…say, Gerpony or Switzermane."

"It doesn't really have many detailed pictures of the actual buildings, it just describes how some of them were made and their history." Twilight said, looking at Spike.

Usually Spike would lose interest by now, however, he still seemed interested for some reason," It's okay, I still kind of want to look on…if that's alright." Spike asked.

Twilight was still surprised; Spike hadn't wanted to willingly study with her since they were in Canterlot. "I've only read a few pages into it…do you want me to go back to the first page?" Twilight asked.

"Okay." Spike said. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to study with her, but at the same time, he wanted to do anything to keep his mind off of Rarity for the time being.

.

It was a few minutes after one when Twilight finished the book she was reading with Spike, "Hey Spike, it's getting late if you want to go to bed." Twilight said as she looked over to find her assistant already asleep. She couldn't help but smile at him, "He must have been tired, he was awake just a minute ago." She softly said as she got up to return the book to where she acquired it.

As she looked for the spot the book went; thunder boomed again. "EEK!" Twilight screamed, dropping the book and jumping backwards twice her body length.

"Twilight…" Spike said in a tired voice.

"Oh hey Spike, I thought you went to sleep." Twilight said, a little embarrassed at how loud she screamed.

"I think I did…however, this storm's loud enough to wake anything up…" Spike said as he got up. "And even if the storm doesn't, you will." Spike joked.

"Hey, it caught me off guard!" Twilight defended with a slight blush.

"Yeah, whatever." Spike chuckled before it turned into a yawn. "I'm gonna go to bed Twi." Spike said with another yawn as he started heading to the bedroom.

"Okay, goodnight Spike." Twilight said.

"Goodnight Twi." Spike said as he exited the room.

As he closed the door to the Study, he began pondering. "Maybe missing out on my opportunity with Rarity isn't the end of the world…" Spike quietly said to himself. "Then again, Twilight…" Spike continued muttering, "No, things wouldn't work between us…She's basically my sister…Then again…but what if…" Spike continued this string of jumbled thoughts until he arrived at his bed. "But if I…could…maybe then I'd…" Spike continued mumbling and contemplating until, finally, he drifted off to sleep.

Although he stopped consciously reflecting, his mind now in dream world, was free to ponder these very same thoughts...

* * *

**I hope this chapter is as good as the first one. Once again, please tell me what you thought of it, good or bad! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, I hope it was worth the wait. :D  
**

**Also thanks to everyone for the reviews so far and all the advice people have given, I'm really enjoying writing for you guys!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Spike opened his eyes and saw that he was on the middle of a straight, white pathway. He noticed at one end of this trail was the library, "What's going on here?" Spike questioned. He turned around and saw the Carousel Boutique on the opposite side of the path.

He gazed toward the boutique for a minute until, "Hey!" Spike heard from behind him.

Spike turned back around, "Ahh!" Spike yelped as he jumped back, a completely pink pony standing less than an inch behind him. "Pinkie…what are you doing here." Spike said while still in panic over having just been caught off-guard.

"I don't have a clue!" Pinkie proudly proclaimed.

"…Why are we here? …Wherever here is." Spike asked the pink pony.

"Hmm…" Pinkie Pie contemplated the question for a minute. "Oh, oh, oh! I know, I know!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"Then what's going on, Pinkie?" he asked once more.

"You're in a dream!" Pinkie informed.

"I figured that out already…" Spike stated with slight annoyance.

"Then why did you ask, silly? You know people don't normally realize they're in a dream until they've woken up!" Pinkie merrily informed.

"I…never mind." Spike said in surrender, knowing that was probably the best answer Pinkie would give.

Spike took another minute to examine the nearly completely white environment. In this dreamscape he notice a few trees floating in mid air but not much else. After staring into the whiteness he began walking towards the Library.

"You know, your dreams look really boring Spi…Hey, Where ya' going?" Pinkie asked as she followed behind him, hopping as she went.

"I know I'm in a dream, but maybe Twilight will tell me what's going on." Spike hoped.

"Why not ask Rarity over that way at the Carousel Boutique?" Pinkie asked the purple dragon. At this Spike began walking faster. "Spike! Spike! Spike!" Pinkie kept repeating over and over, Spike still ignoring her. "Spike, I thought you liked rarity?"

"Not anymore." Spike angrily stated as his walking turned into marching.

"Wait! I know why you're having this dream now!" Pinky said with an actual light bulb appearing before falling on her head, "Ow! Dreams hurt!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"…Fine, what is this dream about?" an irritated Spike asked one last time as he stopped walking, folding his arms in the process.

"It's about you dealing with your feelings about Twilight and Rarity!" Pinky said with a large grin.

"Wait how did you figure that out? …This is a dream…that's right…" Spike answered his own question, rubbing his forehead.

"Yep, yep! And I guess that makes me some sort of dream apparition, guide, pony…thingy…pony!" Pinky rambled.

"Well, whatever…forget Rarity!" Spike began, "I don't care about her anymore."

"Spike…Rarity's still your friend, she didn't know you had feelings for her…" Pinky said with a little bit of sadness.

"…I can't help it, I can't count how many days I spent helping her! And this is how she repays me!" Spike argued.

After Spike said this, he heard a voice once more behind him, "Spike…"

Spike turned around and saw Twilight walking towards him from the treehouse, "Twilight?"

"Please don't get mad like this, Spike…" Twilight requested, "Love is unconditional…If you truly loved Rarity, you should be happy for her…You know that even though Rarity has a fiancé, she'll still be there for you as your friend."

"She should've seen how kind I was to her! When she needed someone to help her with something, no matter what, I'd find a way to be there…and look what happened…" Spike said, his anger shifting more towards depression.

"What if you find out the real Twilight likes somepony else? Would you feel the same way towards her as you do Rarity now?" The dream Twilight asked.

"I…I don't know…" Was all Spike could stutter as he contemplated.

Just like last night, Spike couldn't come up with anything…

all was quiet until…

"Will you two just SAY something! You both did the exact same thing last chapter!" Pinkie exclaimed as she shattered the fourthwall like thin glass.

"Chapter?" both questioned as things began to fade to white.

.

It was about ten in the morning when Spike woke up. Having just awoken, he groggily walked over to the huge window in the bedroom and saw that the Pegasus ponies had safely diverted the tornado with only minimal damage done to Ponyville.

After gazing through the window for a few more seconds, he walked back over to make his bed. While making his bed he noticed across the room that Twilight's bed was empty, "She probably feel asleep studying again…" Spike said as he finished his first task of the day.

Spike walked out of the room and slowly closed the door as to not disturb Twilight if she was indeed asleep in the Study like he thought. Spike quietly began to head down the stairs. As Spike walked into the main room he saw a few books randomly scattered on the floor, as was usual when Twilight goes on a reading binge.

Spike reached the study and carefully opened the door. Spike peeked inside the room and saw, as he suspected, in the same corner of the room as last night a sleeping Twilight face down in a book. He walked in and began picking up the randomly strewn about literature that Twilight had gotten down. As he picked up one of the books, he saw Twilight shiver slightly. He sat the books down and walked over to the blanket that had slid off of Twilight during the night and gently placed it back on her.

He picked up the last book and as he walked out of the study, the same thoughts from last night reemerged, "What's going on with me…why do I feel so different around Twilight now…" Spike thought in his head.

He walked into the main part of the library and began placing the books back in the their places, having to use a ladder to reach most of the spots. "Come on Spike, get it together…you can't have feelings for Twi…" Spike said to himself as he placed the last book on the top shelf of one of the oversized bookcases, "…Can I…" he pondered while standing still. "Maybe cooking breakfast will get my mind off of this." Spike hopefully stated as he headed to the kitchen.

.

Spike was finishing up making breakfast when he heard the door to the study open. "Good morning Spike." Twilight said, rubbing her eyes before she walked into the kitchen.

"H-Hey Twilight!" Spike said, unusually nervous.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked her friend.

"Me? I-I'm okay." Spike said in an obviously nervous manner.

"Uh-huh" Twilight said with skepticism.

"Here, I've got breakfast ready." He said as he slid the last pancakes from the pan onto a plate.

Twilight watched Spike as he finished plating their breakfast, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Do I look like someone who's not alright?" Spike said with a fake, nervous smile as he picked up both plates and began to walk towards her.

Twilight was quiet as Spike put the plates on the table and sat down on the opposite side to her. After they had both sat down and taken a few bites of breakfast, Twilight asked, "Hey after breakfast would you come with me to Zecora's?"

"Zecora! But she lives in the Everfree forest!" Spike exclaimed in fear, "W-We might run into one of those ponies from Sunny Town! Or worse, the town itself!"

Twilight put her hoof on her face, "Spike how many times do I have to tell you? Creepypasta's aren't real, Sunny Town doesn't exist."

"But what about how Applebloom claims she's seen it?" Spike asked with fear still present in his voice.

"Spike remember that time you became convinced that Slendermane was real?" she questioned.

"W-Why did you have to bring him up!" Spike asked in with a look of complete terror.

A thud was heard as Twilight's head hit the table.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the third chapter of my story. Like before, please leave a review if you want and tell me what you guys think, good or bad!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It was about four in the afternoon when Spike and Twilight were on their way to Zecora's. They had just entered the forest when Twilight noticed Spike was walking backwards. "Uh, Spike…any particular reason you're walking that way?" Twilight asked.

"So nothing can sneak up on us." Spike informed, the discussion from earlier still in his mind.

Twilight sighed, realizing her assistant was way too paranoid at times. "You know, if there really are scary creatures in this forest, walking backwards might not help you."

"W-Well it can't hurt...I mean b-" Spike was interrupted by the sound of leaves rustling, "Aah!" Spike screamed as he hid beside Twilight.

"Spike, that's not a monster." Twilight informed.

"O-Oh yeah? P-Prove it." Spike said as the leaves continued rustling.

Twilight used her magic and pulled the branches of the bush back, this revealed a squirrel that proceeded to jump out of the bush and scurry across the trail, "See?" Twilight asked.

"Hehe…I knew that." Spike lied.

.

After a while, they had finally reached Zecora's hut. "Let's just pick-up what you need and go." Spike begged as Twilight knocked on the door.

They waited a minute before the door opened to reveal a gray zebra dressed in various gold accessories with a black and white Mohawk. "Ah, Twilight Sparkle, how are you? And I see you've brought your assistant, little Spike too!" Zecora greeted them both in her unique way of speaking.

"Hey, Zecora, do you have the items I requested ready?" Twilight asked the strange zebra as they walked into the hut.

"Indeed, they are here. Wait and I will bring them near." Zecora said as she walked into another room.

Looking around, Spike noticed all of the strange variety of tribal items and masks that adorned the walls of the room. "This place always gives me the creeps, Twi. Can we hurry up and leave?" Spike asked.

"Spike, listen, there aren't any creatures that are going to come out and attack you if we stay on the trail. The only danger in this forest is much deeper in." Twilight said trying to make the dragon stop panicking.

"Or maybe anypony that's seen the monsters didn't live to tell about it!" Spike said to a quickly growing annoyed Twilight.

"Spike, you know, you could've stayed home if you wanted to." Twilight pointed out.

"But I didn't want to." Spike said.

"Then why have you been getting freaked out at everything? If this forest scares you so bad, then why did you want to come?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I…" Spike stopped, afraid to admit that he just wanted to be around her.

"Well?" Twilight prodded.

"I don't want to say…" Spike stated, not quite sure if he should come up with an excuse or just be honest with her.

Twilight thought for a minute, "…You're still trying to keep your mind off of Rarity, right?"

"Actually yes and no…" Spike honestly said.

"Just tell me then." She asked.

After a minute, Zecora walked back into the room with a bag containing the items Twilight requested. "In the next room I couldn't help but overhear, and to me it is quite clear."

"What's clear?" Twilight asked.

This isn't good. Spike thought.

"Although of this forest Spike was scared…entering it for y-""HEY, what items are in the bag?" Spike yelled to interrupt Zecora.

"Spike, don't interrupt someone when they're speaking!" Twilight scolded.

"Hehe…Sorry." Spike backed off as he apologized.

"Spike, why are you acting so weird today?" Twilight asked.

"Weird? I'm not acting weird…Hey; it's getting kind of late. Don't you think we should start heading back?" Spike said in another attempt to change the subject.

Zecora caught on that Spike might not want his feelings for Twilight revealed yet, "I agree, you two should be heading back. For soon the sky will begin turning black."

Twilight looked outside and saw that it was getting late, "Fine…" Twilight surrendered as she put the stuff from Zecora into her saddlebag.

They began walking out the door, Twilight double-checking her bag as they went. After they had walked outside Spike saw that Twilight was still annoyed.

"Twi, I'm sorry for how I've been acting…" Spike said in hopes of making her feel better.

As they continued walking Twilight responded, "Just be honest with me…why have you been acting so strange? Not just on the way to Zecora's, but all day today?"

Spike took a minute, "...I can't say…" he said once again.

Twilight was used to Spike acting weird on occasion, but she knew something was different about this time. "…Okay…" Twilight still didn't understand, however, she decided let the subject go for now.

It was getting darker as they walked back home. While following behind Twilight, Spike caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye, "Uh, can we walk a little faster?" Spike asked.

"Spike, for the last time, there's nothing even remotely near this trail that will harm us!" Twilight said as she used her horn to light up the area behind Spike, "See?" Twilight proclaimed as a pure black pony with red eyes just stared at them.

They both stood there with blank stares, letting what they were seeing register, "…Yep…I see…" Spike said in a petrified stare.

"…I guess we can walk a little faster." Twilight said while in even more unmoving shock and fear than Spike.

"Uh, Twi..." Spike began, "RUN!" Spike shouted as they both began sprinting as fast as they could for the library.

After watching them both run away, the black pony just stood there for a second. "Why didn't my plan work?" A familiar, friendly voice said as it pulled at a zipper on it's back, "Spike was supposed to protect Twilight…" The voice continued as it removed the head of the costume to reveal a mane that looked like cotton candy. "…Oh well, I guess I'll have to come up with another plan to help Spike…"

* * *

**Hey everyone thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if it was a little shorter than the others, I'm going to try to make the next one longer.  
**

**Like before, please tell me what you thought of this chapter and let me know if you like where the story's headed so far! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's next chapter!**

**As before, thanks for all the support and I hope you guys enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Spike got up out of bed; it was now the day after the trip to Zecora's. Both him and Twilight had decided to go to bed early last night.

After taking a second to wake up, Spike started going about his chores for today, the first being making his bed as always. As he did this he looked over to the other side of the room and saw a rare occurrence, Twilight asleep with her head on a pillow instead of a book. As he finished with his bed, he gazed once more at Twilight and smiled before he began walking towards the door.

After closing the door to the bedroom, he began quietly walking down the stairs, "At least today I won't have to clean up any books." Spike softly laughed as he said. He reached the end of the stairs when he heard a knocking on the door, "This early? It's not even seven yet..." Spike murmured as he walked to the door.

He reached for the doorknob and opened the door the reveal a huge red box on wheels, "What th-" Spike was cut off as the box opened and launched confetti at him, sending him flying towards a wall.

"Oops, sorry about that." A happy voice apologized as she popped up from behind the contraption. "I forgot to turn the dial down." Pinkie said as she walked into the tree house.

"Pinkie…what are you doing here?" Spike asked, rubbing his head as he got up.

"Weeeeeeeell…" Pinkie began, "I know you have a crush on Twilight so I-""Shh! Pinkie, Twilight's right upstairs!" Spike interrupted in a quiet voice as he shut Pinkie's mouth with his claw, "And besides that, how did you know?" Spike asked, while uncovering Pinkie's mouth.

"Well, I had a strange dream, only instead of the dream focusing on me like I thought my dreams were supposed to, this one centered on you. So I guess I was some kind of dream apparition, guide, pony…thingy…pony!" Pinky rambled.

"Uh…how did you have the same dream I had?" Spike asked, both annoyed and confused.

"I have no clue!" Pinkie happily stated.

After Pinkie finished, they both heard the door to the bedroom close, "Spike, what was that loud noise? Are you okay?" Twilight asked as she walked downstairs.

"Hey Twilight!" Pinkie greeted, "I just thought I'd come by and invite you and Spike to a party I'm having tomorrow!" Pinky said.

"This early?" A tired, annoyed Twilight questioned the other pony's sense of time.

"Of course! Why not?" Pinkie asked. "Here's both your invites!" Pinky said as she took them out of her saddlebag.

They both grabbed their invitations and began to read them, "A couple's dance?" Twilight asked after she read it, "Uh Pinkie…I thought you said these kinds of parties are boring to you." She questioned the pink pony.

"Well…" Pinkie looked away while she thought, "…I…uh…I just thought I'd give it another shot! And besides, I have other reasons besides just having a party this time!" Pinkie responded.

"What are the other reasons?" Twilight inquired.

"I can't tell you that, silly! That would spoil everything!" Pinkie happily answered, earning a sigh of defeat from Twilight.

"But you know I've never even been on an actual date with anypony, who would even I go with?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you can find somepony!" Pinkie stated before whispering to Spike, "Or somedragon…"

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Huh?" Pinkie responded.

"What did you whisper?" she asked Pinkie.

"What did who whisper?" Pinkie asked Twilight.

"You!" Twilight exclaimed.

"When?" Pinkie asked back.

"Just now." Twilight said.

"I didn't whisper just now, silly." Pinkie stated with confusion.

"No, not right now, but a second ago." Twilight pointed out.

"I don't remember…" Pinkie admitted.

"Ugh…" Twilight gave up.

"I've gotta go give out the rest of these invitations, see you guys at the party!" Pinkie said as she hopped over to her cart and shut the library door, leaving both of them staring.

"Why is Pinkie throwing a party like this? I don't mind calmer parties, but, a couple's dance?" Twilight questioned.

"I-I don't know Twi, it m-might be fun." Spike stuttered.

"I don't know any colts that I'd want to date and I'm definitely not going to go to somepony I don't even know and ask them if they'd be my date to some dance." Twilight said as she walked over to her saddlebag hanging next to the door.

"Well…m-maybe since we were both invited and we both don't have dates…maybe w-we could g-" "Hey, Spike, do you know where I put the things Zecora gave me? I took them out of my bag, but I forgot where I put them." Twilight cut Spike off, only hearing the mumbles he was saying anyways.

"…They're over there…" Spike sighed as he pointed.

.

It was eight at night now and Spike was finishing washing the dishes from dinner, "I need to just ask her…I can't lose my chance…like I did with Rarity." Spike quietly talked to himself as he grabbed the last plate to wash, "I…I have to ask her."

After he finished all the dishes, he decided to begin walking towards the study, shaking from nervousness as he approached the door. He got to the door and was about to turn the knob, "I can do this." Spike whispered in encouragement to himself.

"Do what?" he jumped as Twilight opened the door.

"H-Hey Twilight!" Spike began stammering as was becoming the new usual when he was around Twilight, "I wasn't expecting you to be taking a break so soon."

"I was just thinking about Pinkie's party tomorrow. I'm still not sure why Pinkie wants to throw a party like this, but I don't want to hurt her feelings and not show up." Twilight stated, "So I'm sure we could still show up without dates."

"But…it's a couple's dance. Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of it if you show up without a date?" Spike asked.

"I know, but I'm not close enough with anypony to show up with a date." Twilight said.

"W-Well…I wouldn't say that…" Spike responded, all the nervousness he'd felt before not comparing to how he felt now.

"What do you mean?" Twilight questioned.

Spike took a deep breath, "I…I was wondering if maybe you and I…" Spike paused, realizing there's no going back now, "…I was wondering if I could be your date to the dance?" Spike asked, fear of rejection full force in his mind.

"Spike…did you just say you want to go as dates?" Twilight was in surprise as she responded.

"I-I'm sorry if you don't want to I understand I m-" Spike panicked but stopped after realizing that Twilight wasn't listening.

Twilight had turned around and started whispering to herself, "How do I respond to this, I've never been asked to go to a dance as a couple with anypony before…well dragon in this case, but still…" Twilight continued ignoring Spike and kept talking as she walked around in a small circle, "And not just anydragon, but Spike…Nothing I've read covers this…"

"Uh…Twilight?" Spike tried to chime in.

"And we've grown-up together so that's something, but if we started dating after the dance then…" Twilight continued.

"Twilight!" Spike said, louder this time.

Spike was still ignored as Twilight continued whispering to herself, "And how would things change around here if we continued dating…"

"TWILIGHT!" Spike yelled, causing everything in the house to shake.

"What?" Twilight said as she snapped back to normal.

"If you didn't want to be my date, you could've just said no…" Spike said with disappointment in his voice.

"But I am okay with us going together." Twilight stated.

"Wait…you are?" Spike smiled as he asked, "Then why did you take so long to respond?"

"I was just thinking about some other things." Twilight said.

"Like what?" Spike inquired.

"N-Nothing important." She blushed as she responded. After a second, a thought back to a few days ago appeared that caused her smile fade, "Hold on…Spike, can I ask you something?" Twilight inquired.

"Um, okay." Spike agreed.

"You've been acting weird for the past few days now and I know now that you've been acting weird because you've started having feelings for me…" Twilight began, "And be honest with me…have you been going after me solely because you lost your chance with Rarity?" Twilight asked.

Spike saw her expression becoming sad, "I…a-at first…but…" Spike couldn't come up with a response. While it was true that he only started thinking this way about her because of the reason she just said…he didn't know how to tell her that the feelings he had for her had grown to be genuine.

"I knew it…" Twilight began, now visibly sad, "…I'm sorry Spike, but I've changed my mind, I don't want to attend the dance anymore…" at this, Spike feel on his knees.

Twilight walked into the study and began closing the door, "Wait." Spike said causing Twilight to pause, "It's true that Rarity having a fiancé is what started all of this, however I've realized that, you've always been there for me…I've realized that we've grown up together and when one of us needed help, the other was always there…" Spike had tears in his eyes as he continued, "The way I had felt for Rarity is different than the way I feel for you."

Twilight slowly reopened the door and now stood in the doorway as she listened.

Spike sighed before continuing; "At first I tried to disregard these feelings, but I couldn't. I would tell you how I feel if I could describe it…but I can't."

Twilight was taken by seeing Spike like this and hearing what he said. She had never given much thought to Spike ever developing feelings for her, but now that he had, she wasn't sure how to feel in return, but something about what Spike had said made her happy. "Spike, do you really mean what you're saying?" She began to smile as she asked the dragon.

"Yes…I meant every word." Spike stated, his knees still on the floor.

Both were silent.

After a second Twilight couldn't help but start laughing, "You know Spike, I thought I'd heard every cheesy line after reading a few romance novels!" She joked as Spike looked up at her.

"HEY!" Spike shouted as he got up, "I was being honest and you think it's funny?"

"Hehe, yes!" Twilight stated with a smile, "But hearing what you said really made me happy, Spike." Twilight said with the same blush from before reappearing.

"I…wait, so do you have the same feelings?" Spike asked hopefully.

"…You know…" Twilight began, "If we're going to Pinkie's party together tomorrow, you had better get some sleep. I'm going to finish what I'm reading and then I'll probably go to sleep too." She said as she closed the door, leaving Spike speechless.

While that wasn't the response that he was expecting, Twilight's tone of voice and smile was more than enough confirmation for him.

* * *

**As always leave a comment on what you guys thought.**

**So besides Twilight and Spike, are there any other pairings you guys would like to see or be mentioned in the next chapter? (Straight couples only please.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took longer than the others to upload. Somehow I managed to lose the original chapter six so I had to redo it from the beginning.  
**

**It's not all bad however, this version turned out a little better I think.  
**

**Hope you guys enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

It was the day of Pinkie's party; Spike had just woken up and was going about his morning routine. The purple dragon was incredibly happy today, not only because of the dance that was tonight, but also because of the pony that had agreed to go as his date.

He glanced at the other side of the room and was disappointed to see that Twilight was not in her bed, "I guess she decided to stay awake late studying again…" Spike said with a sigh. Spike then noticed with a second look, that her bed wasn't made; it appears as if she had indeed slept in her bed. "Wait, did she actually wake up before me?" Spike questioned just as his nose detected what appeared to be a strong burning smell. "Oh no!" Spike yelled, immediately panicking and starting to sprint towards the stairs.

As he ran down the stairs the smell became stronger. He entered the kitchen and gasped with fear as his suspicion was confirmed…

"Oh hey Spike! I cooked breakfast for us." Twilight greeted her frightened assistant as she sat two plates of "_food"_ down on the table, "Since you don't like it when I use magic to cook, I decided to not use any spells on the food and just cook it normally." Twilight smiled, appearing to be very proud of her accomplishment.

"T-That's…um…" Spike stopped as he tried to come up something nice to say about the completely charred food. "G…Great!" Spike said, trying hard to fake enthusiasm.

"Really?" Twilight's smile widened, "Well? Go ahead and eat." Twilight said, still seemingly unaware of how bad the food she made looked.

Spike gulped, realizing that he might hurt Twilight's feelings if he didn't do as she asked, "O-Okay…" Spike said as he slowly picked up a piece of what appeared to be toast and took a bite.

"Well? How is it?" She asked Spike, who was currently trying to chew but having little success.

Although he was a dragon that ate gems as snacks, Spike was having a surprisingly difficult time with the toast. After another second, he had finally finished the first bite, "It's…uh…crunchy?" Spike said before realizing she might not take that very well.

"Oh…" Twilight said, she knew Spike was just trying to not be rude. After seeing Spike trying to endure and eat through it, she decided to take a bite.

"What do you think?" Spike asked.

Twilight shivered as she swallowed, "For a first attempt…I…I'd say I did okay." Twilight said, afraid to admit she didn't want to eat the rest either.

After forcing down the rest of the food as to not offend Twilight, Spike let out a sigh of relief before he saw that Twilight had managed to eat all of hers too, "Wait…didn't you have a full plate last time I looked?" Spike asked.

"W-Well I eat fast when I'm excited about a party." Twilight lied, trying to hide the fact that she used a teleport spell to get rid of the food.

"Uh-huh…" Spike said in a suspicious tone.

"Speaking of party." The studious pony began, " Shortly after I woke up, I made a list of things we need to do for Pinkie's party"

"…Really? ...We need a to-do list for getting ready for a party?" Spike questioned the mare's cautiousness.

"This isn't just any party, Spike, this is the first time I've ever been anywhere with a date." Twilight explained.

"Like I don't know where this is going. I'm going to say, _Okay. After all, how long can the list be? _ and then you're going to make an impossibly long scroll appear and it's going to begin to unravel, covering everything in sight, right?" Spike asked.

"Yep!" Twilight said as the scroll in question appeared and began to rapidly unravel, covering every inch of the kitchen in parchment.

"Heh, that's all? I was expecting it to fill up the entire house." Spike stated, everything but his mouth rapped up like a mummy.

.

Spike and Twilight, having finally finished the to-do list, were ready to head to the party. "Okay! I've triple checked the list and I'm ready to go." Twilight, who was wearing a yellow dress, stated.

"Alright, let's go!" Spike exclaimed as he finished walking down the stairs. Spike had on a tuxedo with coat tails and on his head he was wearing a top hat, "What do you think?" Asked Spike.

"Lose the top h-" Twilight stopped as she saw something on her assistant's face, "Uh, Spike? How do you have a mustache without me using my magic to give you one again?" Twilight gave him a puzzled stare as she questioned.

"What? Have you ever thought, maybe it was natural?" Spike shot back. Spike saw that she was giving him a glare, "…O-Okay…I looked up how to make a Mustache potion…" He admitted, "But in my defense I think it makes me lo-" *poof* and like that Twilight got rid of Spike's facial hair.

"There! That's better!" Twilight said, "Also, lose the top hat."

"Aah…" Spike sighed in disappointment.

Twilight saw that it was six p.m., "Pinkie's party starts in thirty minutes. We probably should start heading over." Said the unicorn as she began walking towards the door.

Spike began to follow, "But it only takes ten minutes to get to Pinkie's, what's the rush?" he asked as he caught up to Twilight.

"The party's not at the Cake's this time, it's at a ballroom." Twilight said.

"How far is it away?" Spike asked as they began out the door.

"I think it's about twenty minutes or so on hoof." Twilight responded with Spike walking beside her.

"Oh, okay." Spike said as they walked further away from the library. "Say, who do think will be at the party?" Spike asked Twilight.

As they walked Twilight thought for a few moments, "Well…I know Fluttershy said she has been dating somepony recently so it's possible she'll be there with her date." Twilight began.

"Wait, Fluttershy is dating somepony? Who?" Spike asked, genuinely curious now.

"Applejack says she knows, but refuses to say." Twilight pointed out.

They continued walking while trying to think of who else might show up, "I've seen Derpy hanging out with some brown pony with an hourglass cutiemark, do you think they're dating?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure, although it wouldn't surprise me if we saw them there at Pinkie's party." Twilight replied.

"Hmm…Say, you don't think Pinkie sent an invite to your brother and Cadence, do you?" He asked Twilight.

"She actually sends invites to everypony she knows, no matter the distance, whenever she throws a party. That being said, Shining Armor and Cadence probably aren't going to be there because of the distance. Not to mention their duties in Canterlot." Twilight responded.

They were now passing by the Cakes'. They walked for another minute before Twilight spoke again, "Speaking of my brother, what do you think he'd do if he found out you were my date tonight?" She playfully asked the dragon, making his scales turn pale as he thought.

"K-Knowing your brother…" Spike stuttered as thoughts filled his mind.

In his imagination, his thoughts took off as he saw himself outside of Celestia's castle, running from Shining Armor in sheer terror, "Come back here, coward!" Shining Armor exclaimed, his horn throwing magic shots at him.

Spike dodged the multitude of shots being fired at him. One of the shots just missed, scrapping against his tail making him jump from the light hit. As Spike ran, Shining used his magic to pull part of the ground up, causing Spike to trip and fall, "N-Now c-can't we talk t-this over?" the young dragon begged as he laid with his back to the ground.

"That's my sister you're dating! If you can't defeat me in combat, then you are not good enough for Twilight!" Shining armor yelled as he prepared to finish Spike off.

Spike saw the blast as it fired off and started rocketing towards him, "No don't hurt me!" Spike yelled before, "Spike!" Twilight interrupted, "What!? Huh?" Spike snapped back from his exaggerated thoughts.

"We're here." Twilight said, annoyed and confused as to what made her date yell.

Spike looked and saw that they were now standing at the entrance to the building. "Oops, hehe…sorry…" Spike felt embarrassed as he apologized for the many ponies that were now looking at the two in confusion.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions on what couples they'd like to see mentioned. Next chapter will be the dance so I'll be sure to reference a few more pairings there.**

**As always, I hope you guys like the story so far!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay on this chapter. (I'm a very lazy person at times... :| )  
**

**Thank you guys for the continued reviews and support! I promise, I'll get the next chapter out faster.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Spike and Twilight walked into the ballroom, seeing a few other couples already talking at the various tables around the room. It was about five minutes until the event was scheduled to start, however, the DJ hadn't put any music on yet.

Although the white ballroom had a classical look about it, the normal lights had all been replaced with bulbs of a calmer blue tint. To add to the modifications, Pinkie had put various spotlights around the room that would probably be used when the dancing started. To top off all the tweaks the pink party pony had done, at the back of the room was a DJ booth with large, towering speakers on both sides.

Twilight continued looking around some more before spotting Fluttershy at a table by herself, "Spike, let's go say hi to Fluttershy." Twilight said.

Spike was taking in the room when he heard her, "Huh? Oh, okay." Spike said as they both made their way over.

As they arrived at the table, Fluttershy looked up and saw the two, "Hey Twilight." Fluttershy greeted as Twilight sat down at the table, Spike following suit. Fluttershy was wearing a green dress with flowers accenting different parts of it, to compliment her love of nature.

"Hey Fluttershy, where's your date." Twilight asked the light yellow pony; curious to finally see whom her friend was dating.

"Oh, he's over there, helping Pinkie with the last decorations." Fluttershy said as she pointed straight forward.

Over at the opposing side of the room was Pinkie pointing at a spot on the ground where a red pony in a black tuxedo with a strong build and blond mane was placing a large table. "Is that Big Mac?" Spike asked, surprised that the two had been dating.

"Y-Yes…" Fluttershy said while softly smiling.

"That's great! I'm happy for you two." Twilight said to her friend.

"Thanks." The shy pony smiled again as she continued, "Say, who's your date, Twilight?"

Twilight was about to respond when, "Me!" Spike happily stated, accidentally cutting Twilight off, "Oops…Sorry." Spike gave a nervous grin as he received a glare from Twilight.

Fluttershy softly chuckled before she replied, "I'm so sorry I laughed, but I had a feeling you two would make a cute couple." This caused Twilight and Spike both to blush.

Music began playing, causing the three to look over as Pinkie Pie got up on a stand in the center of the room; she had a small microphone around her ear so everypony could hear her. "Hello everypony! Welcome to my party, I hope you all are ready to dance because things are about to kickoff!" Pinkie announced in her ever hyper voice as the spotlights began panning around the room, moving in no particular pattern as the music transitioned to a fast dance beat, "Come on everypony!" Pinkie finished as she grabbed two ponies from one of the tables.

"I really don't dance very well…I mean I was born with two left feet…er, I mean hooves…Well, come to think of it, as pony I do have two left hooves, don't I?" a light brown pony with a darker brown mane and British accent rambled.

"Oh come on Doctor! Hehe, It's fun!" A grey Pegasus with long blond hair and slightly odd eyes replied as she started dancing next to him.

"Alright, Derpy, you win." The Doctor said as he joined her in dancing, secretly having fun in doing so.

As they danced, a foal with white fur, brown mane, and a few brown spots joined the dancing followed by a young orange filly Pegasus with a purple mane. "Wait on me, Pipsqueak!" she yelled as she caught up to her date.

Spike watched as more and more ponies started dancing; even Fluttershy had gone to dance with Big Macintosh. Spike began to blush as he looked at Twilight, "Hey Twi, do…do you want to dance wi-""Hey guys!" A light blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail cut spike off as she sat down at the table with them. "…Hey…Rainbow Dash…" Spike said with a twinge of annoyance.

Rainbow Dash's dress had the full spectrum of colors spanning from the right of the dress to the left, as well as having a cloud trim on the end of it. Along with the dress, she had in her mane a clip that was made in the shape of a feather.

"Dash? I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead at a party like this." Twilight questioned her friend.

"W-Well, I-I…" Rainbow Dash stuttered as she tried to come up with a response, "I was asked to go by one of the Wonderbolts!"

Twilight had a look of confusion as she responded, "But aside from meeting them at a few events, none of them really know you. Do they?"

"Don't believe me? Look over there!" Rainbow pointed at one of the food tables.

Over at the table was a light blue Pegasus with a dark blue mane. He was cutting into one of the apple pies on the food table, after he finished, he then proceeded to take the rest of the pie and leave the small slice he had just cut. Soarin wasn't in his usual Wonderbolt uniform, but instead was dressed in a formal blue officer's uniform.

Spike watched as Soarin carried the plate of pie over to another table and sat down. "Uh, if Soarin's you're date, why did he not come over here to sit with you?" Spike asked Rainbow Dash.

"U-Uh…B-Because. We're uh…" Rainbow Dash thought for a moment, "Because we're sitting over there at that table!" Dash stated.

Rainbow Dash was trying to come up with something more to say to get them off of the subject when, "Hey Dashie, hey Twilight, Hey Spike!" The three heard Pinkie greet as she bounced over to the table.

"Oh hey, Pinkie!" Dash greeted back with a sigh, happy to have a distraction from her.

Pinkie looked at Twilight and Spike, "Soooooo," the pink pony began, "how's the new couple?" Pinkie finished as both Twilight and Spike blushed.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Rainbow Dash interrupted, trying not to laugh at what Pinkie had just said, "Are you two here…as dates?" Rainbow Dash finished, trying ever harder not to laugh.

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash with annoyance, "Yes." She stated, causing Rainbow to burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer.

"Oh that's hilarious!" Dash said between laughs.

"So Dashie, have you talked to Soarin at all since he got here?" Pinkie asked.

Spike looked at Pinkie, a little confused, "Wait Soarin invited Rainbow Dash to this dance, didn't he?" Dash stopped laughing and gulped.

Pinkie looked back at Spike, a look of confusion now on her as well, "What?"

"Rainbow Dash told us that Soarin invited her." Spike explained.

Pinkie gave a confused look before explaining, "Oh, no, you see I went to find Soarin so I could give him an invite him to the party in pony because I found out that Dash has a crush on him." "Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash tried to interrupt in order to stop her friend from embarrassing her, however it didn't work as Pinkie continued, "And so after some convincing I got things with Soarin taken care of. Then I all I had to do with Dash was say that Soarin would be here, and that made her instantly agree to come. So that second part was easy." Pinkie proudly smiled as she finished.

Twilight thought a second and then asked, "So how exactly DID you convince Soarin to come?"

"Well, I told him that there was a pony who I thought he'd be a perfect match for that was going to be here. …That and I told him there would be apple pie." Pinkie explained.

Things went silent for a second before Twilight turned to Spike, "So, what were you going to ask me a second ago, Spike?"

"Oh…um, would you like to…" Spike shifted his eyes and saw Pinkie with an excited look on her face and Dash about to start laughing again, "Will you dance with me?" Spike finished as he looked back at Twilight.

"Of course!" Twilight smiled as she responded. Spike smiled back as they made they're way out to the dance floor, hearing Rainbow Dash's laughter in the background.

"Now about you and Soarin." Twilight heard Pinkie saying to Dash as they walked onto the dance floor.

Once out on the floor, as if on cue, the music transition into a slower melody. Spike put his arms on the sides of Twilight's neck, not being quite able to reach around. As the music continued, the two began to dance with the music.

.

They danced through various songs that played, Spike still in unbelief that he had Twilight as his date. He looked at Twilight and saw that she was smiling, her eyes closed as she continued to dance with him, "Twilight?" Spike tried to get his date's attention.

"Yeah, Spike?" Twilight responded as she looked at him.

"Thank…Thank you for being my date tonight." Spike said with a light smile.

"Spike…" Twilight began, "Thank you for asking me to go as your date." Twilight took a moment before she began to lean her neck down.

"What are you doing, Twi?" Spike asked before Twilight kissed him, blush rapidly covering his face.

As she went back to dancing she noticed Spike was now just standing in place, "Uh? Are you okay, Spike?" Twilight asked as she saw Spike looking up at the ceiling with a dazed, smiling expression.

It was another moment before he spoke, still dazed from the kiss, "That's good…yes, Spike is very good…" Spike shook his head as he snapped out of his zombie-like state, "Huh? Oh, sorry Twi, I didn't mean to zone out. I just didn't expect that…I mean I guess I…" Spike stopped when he saw Twilight chuckling, "H-Hey! Why are you laughing?"

"Hehe, sorry, I thought you looked cute just then, with that expression." Twilight stated.

"Cute? ...Don't…don't you mean handsome?" Spike said.

"Yes, I but mainly cute." Twilight chuckled as she finished.

"Oh…" Spike sighed. It took a second before Spike's smile came back as he realized that if anypony else had called him cute, he would have instantly gotten mad. Although in this case, for some reason, he let it go and decided to happily take it as a compliment instead.

The two soon resumed dancing, Spike being happier right now than he had ever been. Although the party would eventually end, Spike just wished they could keep dancing forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

It was the morning of a new day at the library. Today was special; today marked the third anniversary of him and Twilight being a couple.

Spike yawned as he sat up in his bed, "Today's the day…" Spike quietly said to himself as he smiled. "I had better get up…" Spike groggily thought to himself for a moment, rubbing his eyes before stepping onto the floor and out of bed.

Things had changed a lot over the course of a few years; one thing being that Spike now had his own room, which was located on the first floor of the library. The room was furnished with a bed, a nightstand, a bookshelf with various books on it, and a soft chair by the window.

Spike made his bed and proceeded to walk out of his room and began heading towards the kitchen. Once in the room he began to get the things out that he needed to cook. As he set everything out, he realized he had forgotten to do something.

Spike quietly ran from the kitchen into the main room of the library. Spike grinned as he used one of the library's ladders to ascend one of the large bookshelves. Once all the way up, he searched the top of the bookshelf until he found a small brown box.

The box was full of random old trinkets. Spike started sifting through the contents of it, "I know I hid it here somewhere…" Spike mumbled as he searched until finally, "Found it!" He exclaimed before quickly covering his mouth, realizing how loud he was.

The object Spike had gotten was a little white box with a Silver heart print on the lid.

Spike carefully climbed down off of the ladder and walked over to Twilight's saddlebag by the door and placed the box in one of its side pouches.

"My plan is perfect. Right before we go out tonight, Twilight will check her bag as she always does, and then she'll spot it. She'll then pick up the box, open it, and see what's inside! And when she does, I'll be right there and ready for her reaction!" Spike rubbed his claws together as he went over his plan in his head while walking back into the kitchen.

.

"Thanks for breakfast, Spike." Twilight thanked her assistant as Spike gathered up the rest of the plates off of the table.

"No problem, Twi." Spike smiled as he responded.

"Hey Spike, do you know what day it is?" Twilight asked Spike, trying to get a certain answer from him.

"…Friday?" Spike asked, trying to appear oblivious to the answer Twilight wanted.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted in annoyance.

Spike sat the plates over on the counter next to the sink as he responded, "Hehe, just kidding, Twi. I did the same thing last year, your reaction was too priceless not to do the same thing again!"

Twilight shot Spike a look of daggers at this.

"Come on Twi, I'm sorry." Spike began, "To make it up to you, I have something great planned! I'm taking you out to dinner!"

"Really! Wait…how did you get the money?" Twilight inquired. To her knowledge, Spike had only done volunteer work for a few of the ponies around Ponyville, she didn't know he had done something that paid.

"Well, since Rarity and Reginald opened a new boutique a little further away, on Mondays and Saturdays I go to the original one and help run the front of the store for a little while." Spike stated.

"Well, you told me about that, but you never said you got paid." Twilight said.

"Well…it was only temporary that I was getting paid. I told them it would just be until I could afford…something." Spike said, trying to not give to much info away.

"Something?" Twilight asked the purple dragon.

"I'll tell you more at dinner." Spike began, "Right now we need to finish that book on advanced spells you've been studying."

Twilight took a second and then smiled, she liked how Spike had started actively helping her study again. With him assisting her in her studies, she got through much more in a day than she ever had by herself.

Twilight knew Spike was up to some kind of plan. Taking into account how he had to save up alot for it, she was pretty sure she knew what it was.

.

It was a little before six as Spike and Twilight finished up on another book "Okay, that should be it on that book. Hey Spike, what time did you want to go out to dinner?" Twilight asked as she levitated the book onto a pile of other books.

"I was thinking we could go in just a minute, if you want to." Spike said as he finished writing the last hoofnote from that particular book down.

"Well, I'm curious to hear about this 'something' you mentioned earlier." Twilight said.

"I said I would explain more at dinner, although by the time we get there, I don't think I'll need to explain." Spike grinned as he stated.

At this she gave a pondering look at him, "Okay, I'll go get ready." she said as she trotted out of the room and upstairs.

Spike watched as Twilight left the room, "Come on…I can do this!" the dragon thought to himself, "This is the time."

Spike walked out of the Study and waited at the bottom of the stairs for a few moments before Twilight started making her way down, "Ready to go, Spike?" she asked.

"Y-Yes." Spike stuttered, nervousness pouring out of him suddenly.

Twilight began walking towards her saddlebag by the door, "Let me just check my saddlebag and I'll be ready."

"Come on Spike…" Spike's mind encouraged, "This is the time…I can't go back now!"

The purple unicorn was checking to make sure everything was in order. Everything looked in check, until, "Spike, what's this?" Twilight questioned as she levitated the white box out of the bag.

"Why d-don't y-you open it?" Spike's stuttering worsened as Twilight looked at the box.

Twilight looked at the box for a second before slowly lifting the lid off of the box. Her expression dramatically changed when she saw what was inside "Spike…is this…" she looked at the contents a second before looking back at Spike, who was now on one knee.

"Twilight…" Spike began, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter everyone! I hope you guys are still enjoying the story as we get close to the end.****  
**

**As always, if you liked or disliked this chapter, feel free to give a review. :D  
**


End file.
